Policemen, highway patrols, firemen, and other emergency situation personnel, even long distance truck drivers have a need to use a large number of flares, usually 10 to 12 or even more to warn moving traffic vehicles of an accident or source of possible danger in an area. If a highway patrolman or state policeman removes a large quantity of flares from the trunk of his or her vehicle for disposition upon the highway, such a deed requires two hands. It is not possible to light any one flare without putting all of the other flares down every few feet, when two hands are needed to light a flare to be placed at a particular location. Indeed with 6 flares in one's hand, it is difficult to close the trunk and lock it with one hand, while the other retains the flares.
There is a need therefore for a container for the easy transportation of a plurality of flares from the emergency vehicle to the site of impending danger.
There is a need to be able to easily and quickly light each of the flares carried within the container.
Since each emergency is different, there is a need for a carrier container for flares, that permits the single unit dispensing of flares on an as needed basis.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.